NAPW (New Age Pro-Wrestling) SUBMISSIONS
by HammerMeister1999
Summary: The year is 2025. Pro-wrestling in the United States is all but dead, as the WWE and Impact have both folded following poor business decisions. Now, it's up to one promotion to bring it back; modern titans will fight and claw their way to the top while also fighting to re-establish wrestling in the public eye. (Fanmade Wrestling Promotion) (SYOC, Apps Closed)
1. Application (Apps Closed)

A/N: Hello, everyone! It is I, HammerMeister1999, and I...totally forgot this was a thing, lol.

Yeah, so awhile back, I decided to start my own (fictional) wrestling promotion with original characters submitted by you guys as the wrestlers, and well, I kinda forgot it existed. Anyway, I kinda lost all the files relating to everyone's OCs, and even if I still had them I'd still wanna see if I can get some new OCs, so...I'm just gonna start over with some new submissions? If your OC was accepted into the original version, don't worry, you can re-submit them and I'll see if I can work them in. If you didn't submit last time, well, now's your chance! Before we get started, though, you need to know what's what as far as NAPW is concerned! Here we go, here's all the info you'll ever need about New Age Pro-Wrestling! (For now)

* * *

 **Titles**

 **NAPW World Heavyweight Championship-** The main event title in NAPW. Everyone in the male division aspires to obtain it, but only a select few will ever prove to be of a high enough caliber to do so. Its design is heavily based on the "Big Gold Belt" used in WCW and WWE, but with the NAPW logo replacing both of those company's logos.

 **All-American Championship-** The Midcard title in NAPW, it is obviously meant to represent America and the many opportunities that await any and all people who wish to give their all in this country and fight for their very dreams and goals. It is considered to be "secondary" to the world title, but at the same time it is also recognized as a stepping stone that anyone can use to propel themselves to the main event, if they work hard enough. Its design is similar to the WWE Intercontinental Championship but instead of a white strap it has a black one; the main plate is molded after the US flag and has the initials of the past fifty champions engraved in the stars.

 **NAPW Tag-Team Championships-** The tag-team division's one and only title, it represents teamwork, and the unbelievably strong bond that a tag-team must possess in order to reach this echelon of success. Its design is identical to the old WWF World Tag Team belts from back in the Attitude Era, but with the NAPW logo replacing the WWF logo.

 **NAPW Women's Championship-** The sole title for the women's division, it represent the physical prowess, athletic ability, and sheer fighting spirit that all female wrestlers carry deep inside of them. Its design is identical to the old WWE Women's Championship (like, not the Raw or Smackdown ones they have now, the older one that they ditched in favor of the Diva's belt) but with the NAPW logo replacing the WWF/E logo.

* * *

 **Shows/Events**

 **Weekly Show: Lockdown-** Airing live on Wednesday Nights from the NAPW Arena in Columbus, Ohio, it is the flagship show for the promotion and is where most feuds are built leading up to pay-per-views.

 **Pay-Per-Views**

 **April-Rush-** The "kickoff" show, for lack of a better term, Rush is the first PPV event after the NAPW's biggest show of the year, Night of Legends, and thus serves are a nice way to bridge the old year and the new one.

 **June-Summer Showdown-** The NAPW's second PPV, it is themed around the summer and is almost _always_ held in an outdoor venue.

 **August-Breakout-** The NAPW's third PPV event, its card mainly consists of cage matches. Its main event is known as a "Breakout Match"; in it, four wrestlers start the match locked inside four pods, which are inside of a gigantic metal cage that encases the ring. (Think the WWE's Elimination Chamber but on a somewhat smaller scale. Oh, and without a roof.) Each wrestler is released from their pod one at a time, and once all four have been released, they must attempt to "breakout" by being the first person to escape the cage, either by going over the wall or by going through the door. Whoever gets out first wins, and the winner earns the right to challenge any champion of their choice at any time within the next four months.

 **October-Halloween Hell-** The NAPW's fourth PPV event, it is themed after Halloween. Its card mainly consists of hardcore matches.

 **December-Christmas Chaos-** The NAPW's fifth PPV event, it is Christmas-themed. Its main event is a "Christmas Chaos Match"; essentially, it's like the NAPW's version of the Royal Rumble. Before the match, each of the thirty participants receives a "present" containing a number; said number will dictate what time they enter the match. The winner of the match is the one who can outlast all twenty-nine of their opponents and be the last one inside the ring, and their prize is a spot in the main event of Night of Legends.

 **February-** **Night of Legends-** The NAPW's final PPV event of the year, it is the flagship show, similar to WrestleMania or Bound for Glory. It's card features some of the top feuds between some of the top performers in the promotion, and it is easily the biggest show of the year.

* * *

With that out of the way, it's about time you sent your OCs, isn't it? Here's an application; just copy/paste it into a PM, fill it out, and then send it to me so I can get to choosing who'll be in the roster.

There's no time limit on submissions, and I'm not _exactly_ sure how many OCs I'll accept at the moment, but for now I'll just keep it simple at twenty five males and ten females and I'll increase it later if I decide I want more people. Anyway, without any further ado, here's the app!

 **Application:**

Ring Name:

Real Name:

Age:

Gender:

Weight:

Height:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire (Optional):

Backstage/Promo Attire (Optional):

Alignment (Face/Heel/Tweener):

Personality:

Strengths (At least three):

Weaknesses (At least five):

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, High-Flyer, Puroresu, etc.):

Signature Moves (At Least Five):

Finisher/s (Make sure to give it a unique name, even if it's just an established finishing move that's been done for decades. If it's not too much to ask, try to throw in some variations just to make it stand out from the original finisher that it's based on. For example, if the move is essentially just a Fireman's Carry, maybe reverse the direction your OC throws their opponent back down onto the mat, or have them spin their opponent of the way down or something like that. Try to be original if you can, is what I'm saying. Also, don't be afraid to have more than one of these; more finishers=more interesting finishes to matches, feel me?):

Entrance Theme (Don't choose any songs used by any real life wrestlers. Try to pick a song that's never been used before.):

Entrance (Describe the way they walk to the ring/how they interact with fans as they enter said ring, that sort of thing.):


	2. Roster Update I

A/N: Hey guys! It's only been a couple of days and I haven't gotten that many submissions, but I figured I'd post an update showing who all I've accepted so far because A, I just want to, and B, there are a couple of things I forgot to mention that are really important. Anyway, here's the first of several roster updates!

 **(Oh, and just a quick note: I decided to add in some OCs of my own; namely, ten male OCs and five female OCs. In order to accommodate them, I've bumped the current limits up to thirty males and fifteen females, respectively, which leaves room for twenty male OCs from you guys and ten female OCs from you guys. Sounds fair, right?)**

* * *

 **NAPW Roster Update 1 (*=My OC)**

 **Roster (Male Division)**

*"Dynamite" Graham Ulry

*Tyler "The Bear" Jones

*Tien Kantono

*Phillip Jones

*Dallas Westbrook

*Skull Kid

*Akashi Kenjutsushi

*Ryuuji Tanaka

*Akira

*Whiplash Willie

Chris Wolf

Casey Frost

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

 **Roster (Female Division)**

*Ruby Kimball

*Alejandra Sanchez

*Lilith

*Helena Hart

*Lian Kurenai

Emily Scarlet

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it! These are the few OCs that I've accepted so far (for those of who whose OCs aren't on here, don't worry, that doesn't mean theyre rejected-I'm just still deciding. The few OCs that I have on here are ones that I knew right away that I wanted, and as far as the rest go, well, I'm still thinking about it, so don't freak out.), plus all of my own OCs that will also be included. Anyway, with that out of the way, allow me to say some things that I should've said to begin with.

I forgot to say this, but I really don't want you guys to submit your OCs in review form. I'm sorry, I know it's more convenient that way, but sending them via PM makes it SOOO much easier on me bc A, the story wont get taken down if you do, and B, it makes it easier for me to sort through and find all of the OCs I have to choose from. Anyway, I'm saying it now, just to clear things up. To those of you that _have_ submitted via a review, I ask that you _please_ re-submit them in a PM so that I have their applications on record. As for those who haven't submitted yet, please submit them in a PM when the time comes.

Now that I've made it clear that I don't want anyone submitting via the reviews, anyone that does so will be ignored and their OC will automatically be rejected. I won't penalize people that submitted into the reviews before I made this announcement because, well, they didn't know, but now that I've set everything straight I won't hesitate to enforce the rule. I hope I don't sound too harsh, but at the same time I want this to be organized, hence, rules.

Anyway, that's all for now. See you in the next roster update :)


	3. Roster Update II

A/N: Hey guys, back with another roster update. I know it hasn't been very long since I last updated, but I just wanted to show you a few new picks I have. Also, I kind of realized I'm severely lacking in tag teams, so I wanted an excuse to ask for some. I'll have more on that in the second author's note.

* * *

 **NAPW Roster Update 2 (*=My OC)**

 **Roster (Male Division)**

*"Dynamite" Graham Ulry

*Tyler "The Bear" Jones

*Tien Kantono

*Phillip Jones

*Dallas Westbrook

*Skull Kid

*Akashi Kenjutsushi

*Ryuuji Tanaka

*Akira

*Whiplash Willie

Chris Wolf

Casey Frost

Freddy Escobar

King Caesar

DJ Kingston

Dylan Torres

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

 **Roster (Female Division)**

*Ruby Kimball

*Alejandra Sanchez

*Lilith

*Helena Hart

*Lian Kurenai

Emily Scarlet

Natalia Rodriguez

Katarina Love

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. Not a ton of new additions, just one major stable and one separate female heel. Like I said, I've kind of realized I'm severely lacking in the tag team department, so if you have a good idea for one, submit them, and they'll probably get in. (Alternatively, you can just submit a male OC on their own and give me permission to place them in a tag team with another male OC. They'd probably have a better chance of getting in that way at this point.) (Oh and don't worry, tag team OCs won't be confined to tags forever. I'm not saying every OC that's in a tag team will get a main event push, but I will use the ones I really like in the main event later on if they're popular enough. Anyway, just a thought.)

I could also use some more female OCs-specifically, more faces. I've gotten a lot of good female heels and one or two good female faces, but for the most part I haven't really felt a lot of the women's babyfaces I've gotten. If you already sent one in, don't be discouraged, just try again, either from scratch or by rebuilding your already existing OC to be more interesting. Idk. Again, just a thought. Anyway, really liking the submissions so far, keep it up, guys.


	4. Roster Update III

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm back with another roster update! I don't have much to say, so let's just dive right in!

* * *

 **NAPW Roster Update 2 (*=My OC)**

 **Roster (Male Division)**

*"Dynamite" Graham Ulry

*Tyler "The Bear" Jones

*Tien Kantono

*Phillip Jones

*Dallas Westbrook

*Skull Kid

*Akashi Kenjutsushi

*Ryuuji Tanaka

*Akira

*Whiplash Willie

Chris Wolf

Casey Frost

Freddy Escobar

King Caesar

DJ Kingston

Dylan Torres

Jesse Gates

Evan Gates

Anubis

Apollo

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

 **Roster (Female Division)**

*Ruby Kimball

*Alejandra Sanchez

*Lilith

*Helena Hart

*Lian Kurenai

Emily Scarlet

Natalia Rodriguez

Katarina Love

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

(Empty Spot)

* * *

A/N: As you can see, there aren't really that many new OCs this time around-the only males I accepted were two new tag teams (I still really need good tag teams so if you have a good idea for one, send it.) and I didn't accept any new females. (I'm halfway considering lowering the number of female OCs from fifteen to ten, because A, I'm not getting very many female OCs that really stand out, and B, I don't have a ton of ideas for the women's division, anyhow.) Anyway, keep sending in OCs, guys, I really wanna get this started.


	5. Roster Update IV

A/N: Happy (Late) New Year, peoples! Okay, so submissions have sort of slowed to a crawl, but I really really REALLY wanna get started with this. Therefore, I lowered the starting roster to twenty five males and ten females. Don't worry, though, I will be reopening the submissions periodically whenever I need new talent, so if your OC didn't make the cut, there's always next time. Anyway, without further ado, here are the OCs that made it into the initial roster! (Oh, and I also changed the ring name of one of my OCs, Whiplash Willie. So...yeah.)

* * *

 **NAPW Roster Update 3 (*=My OC)**

 **Roster (Male Division)**

*"Dynamite" Graham Ulry

*Tyler "The Bear" Jones

*Tien Kantono

*Phillip Jones

*Dallas Westbrook

*Skull Kid

*Akashi Kenjutsushi

*Ryuuji Tanaka

*Akira

*Tango

Chris Wolf

Casey Frost

Freddy Escobar

King Caesar

DJ Kingston

Dylan Torres

Jesse Gates

Evan Gates

Anubis

Apollo

Jason Sabre

Yuusuke Yoita

Edward Schmidt

Giovanni Belmonte

Winston McKellen

 **Roster (Female Division)**

*Ruby Kimball

*Alejandra Sanchez

*Lilith

*Helena Hart

*Lian Kurenai

Emily Scarlet

Natalia Rodriguez

Katarina Love

Amelia Chevalier

Alix Strauss

* * *

A/N: Congrats to those who got in! My sincerest apologies to those who didn't. Like I said, I'll be reopening submissions periodically in order to keep things fresh, so who knows, maybe you'll have better luck next time around. Anyway, I'm gonna get to work on the first episode of Lockdown, so sit tight! I'll update this one last time when that first episode is up.


End file.
